Read/write heads are typically formed in multiple thin film layers that are deposited on a slider substrate. The transducer connects electrically to an external circuit via contact pads. The contact pads are electrically connected to read and write transducers in the read/write head by way of traces in conductive layers and vias that pass through insulating layers. Providing a via through an insulating layer requires multiple process steps that are expensive and time consuming, and increase the possibility of a complete batch of read/write heads being scrapped due to an error in one of the process steps that are added to produce the via.
A method and device are needed in which additional process steps needed to form a via are reduced. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.